


Kitchen Fun

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchen fun. Exactly what it says on the tin. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For my Stony Bingo square 'kitchen fun.' I'd say I was sorry, but that would be a lie. I'm not sorry in the slightest. I honestly couldn't help myself. It was right there, begging me to screw with everybody.

Today was the day. Tony would finally get the upper hand over one Steve Rogers. For months Steve had caught him by surprise at every turn, but Tony had a plan today. Today he intended to corner Steve in the kitchen. There was only the one door and blocking that exit would box Steve in, leaving him easy prey for Tony's wiles. Yes, today would be the day.

Tony crept stealthily through the halls. Steve had left their bed about two hours ago for his morning run. According to his calculations and several weeks worth of JARVIS-run surveillance, Steve should have made it back and would just now be making breakfast for himself. Tony had carefully cultivated a night owl persona – okay, so he was naturally a night owl and definitely not a morning person – so Steve wouldn't expect him to be up and about this early. He'd even made sure to pretend to still be sleeping when Steve left earlier, though he was too wired with excitement to actually sleep.

The sounds of someone moving around the kitchen floated down the deserted hall. Tony paused and grinned to himself before refocusing his concentration on not making a sound. He'd forgone shoes and just put on socks, thinking they would help to quiet any sounds he did make as he slowly crept toward his target.

Too long, too long. Now Tony remembered why Steve usually managed to catch him unaware. Being stealthy took a lot of patience Tony just didn't have. Steve must have gotten Tony's share, the jerk. But if there was one thing Tony had in spades, it was pure stubbornness. This time, Tony would be the one on top, even if it killed him.

Forcing himself to concentrate only on making his movements as quiet as possible, Tony made his way to the kitchen door and stopped just before the opening. He mentally reminded himself to breathe slowly and listened hard for any telltale sounds. He thought he heard Steve bustling around at the other end of the room and decided it was safe for him to take a peek. Carefully rotating on the ball of one foot while keeping a balancing hand on the wall, Tony moved so he could look around the door frame.

Steve was, in fact, on the other side of the room. Currently, he was bent over rummaging in the refrigerator. Tony could only see him from the waist down, the upper half of his body hidden by the refrigerator door. He had just enough time to admire Steve's very fine ass before a blond head rose above the still open door. Tony quickly pulled back so he was hidden by the wall, resisting the strong urge to let out a sigh of relief at not being caught before he could truly implement his ingenious plan.

Tony waited, ears pricked for the smallest sound, but all was quiet. Too quiet. He frowned and spent a few minutes debating with himself about his next course of action. In the end, Tony decided he couldn't very well do anything without more intel. So he took the chance and peeked back around the door frame.

Nothing. The room was empty.

Confused, Tony stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Steve appeared to have vanished into thin air. Tony wandered further into the room, reluctant to move too far from the door and give up his escape route or allow Steve to sneak past him and flee. Suddenly, an orange came flying toward his head and Tony just barely managed to dodge it, dropping to his knees behind the table to avoid the fruit.

“Hey! Cheater!” Tony shouted.

His hand slapped at the table's surface, searching for anything he could use as a weapon. Finally he connected with something firm and round. Tony grabbed it, flinging it in the direction of the incoming food projectiles that marked Steve's position at the other end of the table without bothering to see what it was. Another orange sailed past him, followed by a banana.

“Seriously, Steve? You're throwing phallic fruit at me? Could you be any more obvious?” Tony called, grabbing the banana and throwing it back.

“I think there's a cucumber in the refrigerator if you'd prefer,” Steve said.

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny.”

“You're the one that brought it up.”

Tony didn't bother dignifying that with a response. Instead, he grabbed a bunch of grapes, picking them off one at a time and pelting Steve with them, who had just straightened from his crouch on the other side of the table. He ignored the grapes that hit him and vaulted over the table, sliding across its surface and knocking the mostly empty fruit bowl to the floor with a clatter in the process. Tony yelped when Steve barreled into him, knocking him backward and pinning him to the floor.

“Gotcha, Tony,” Steve said, huge grin on his face as he hovered over Tony.

Just at that moment, Bruce walked in and froze in his tracks at the mess. He took in Tony laying on his back on the floor with Steve straddling him and pinning his wrists against the tile. Bruce recovered after a moment, merely shaking his head and leaving again.

“Hey, kids, steer clear of the kitchen! Mommy and Daddy are wrestling again!” Bruce called whoever was in earshot. Clint, naturally, answered.

“Come on! Again? I'm hungry!”

Steve laughed, briefly distracted and Tony took full advantage of the opportunity. He still had a handful of grapes that would do nicely. Tony twisted his wrist out of Steve's loosened grip and squished the grapes in his face. At the same time, he bucked his hips up and rolled them over, reversing their respective positions and climbing on top of Steve.

“Finally, I get to top,” Tony said, grinning triumphantly down at Steve who just laughed.

“You win, Tony,” he said and leaned up to press a kiss to Tony's lips.


End file.
